ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skewer Sam
= Testimonials = * Solo'd as RDM56/BLM28 . no AF pants , was OTW to coffer saw SS and engaged . i got 72 EXP wich might indicate a LV of 55 not 54 . Mikumaru , Odin. *: According to this page, that means it is level 54. :P --Kyrie 02:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) * Easily Solo'd by level 75 DRG/THF. Bulwif 23:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd by 57bst/nin using Acid Grease pet. * Easily duo'd by a 60 Red Mage and 68 Dragoon. * Solo'd by a 69 sam/thf * Solo'd by 75/PLD/37THF with ease. * Solo'd by 75/RDM/37NIN with ease. * Solo'd by 75/BST/37NIN with ease. * Killed by 99WHM/49RDM without DD gear. (Small banishes and smacking it with a club.) * Duod by 2 BST lv 52 * Solo'd by 67drk/33rdm keep it slowed and spam sleep bolts, I had 5 hp at end of fight. Only fought it because some one said not to. * Solo'd by a BLM68/WHM using the Sleep + Nuke strategy. Very easy fight, just long do to its relative high HP. * Easily duo'd by PLD/RDM 60 and MNK/DNC 60.Daffy654 07:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd by 67PLD/WHM and 42DRG/RDM. Tougher than should have been--PLD went in with less than 1/2MP. Kept Stoneskin up as long as MP was available, DRG mainly used Cure II on PLD. Long but wasn't too difficult. RKumono 19/10/2009 * Solo'd by 58/NIN/29THF This NM is solable with 58 NIN/THF with some difficulty and extended time using a good combination of Utsusemi Ni and Itchi. You need to pull Skewer Sam to a good position though because the Citadel bats will still aggro you at this level and will ultimately result in your demise. Some of the equip I used was AF head, body, legs and feet. 2x Sai katanas (skill level 165), Tiger stole (neck), Assailant's ring, Swordbelt and various HP+ gear. --Krislex 16:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd by 75PUP/NIN w/ DD doll, Very easy fight * Soloed by a 63 SAM/DNC Easy Fight * Soloed as 50BST/25DNC with Trust NPCs: Kupipi, Gilgamesh, Curilla, Semih Lafihna and a Funguar jug pet. 1,200EXP (with Echad Ring - 150% EXP bonus) = Other notes = * This page does not fit the standard formatting (i.e. has info instead of a number in the Spawn box). The notes need to be separated. Also, there needs to be information on this NM, how it fights, etc. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:57, 19 July 2006 (EDT) *: Done! - Aequis 07:47, 23 August 2006 (EDT) Drops * I added a note on the drop for cockatrice skin saying that it can drop up to three. Myself and 3 others just took down this NM while doing the escort quest (and also ran into Old Two-Wings) and this guy dropped 3 of them. So far nobody else has commented on how many they have seen him drop, so it's possible he may drop more than 3. Should I tag it with verification or information needed? Or is it ok as is, and someone can edit it if he drops more for them?